To Bring Back the Past
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: CHAPTER 2!! Allitra, a post-ShinRa historian, is hurled into a quest to save the world from Myst Tek, an evil corporation seeking to revive Sephiroth.
1. Prolouge

past .Helvetica16 { pont-family: Arial, Helvetica, adobe-helvetica, Arial Narrow; pont-size: 16px; } .Times10 { pont-family: Times New Roman, adobe-times, Times; pont-size: 10px; } 

**To Bring Back the Past**

**  
**

**by Karuri-chan**

**  
**

**Disclaimer: >Insert corny disclaimer thing here<**

**  
**

**Notes: Some of this is me, some isn't. This is the alterative to control myself of putting in an original character into the game.**

**  
**

I winced as my left arm subconsiously twitched.

It had been doing that for some time now, whether it was because of the amount of time it gripped the computer mouse or be it the ghastliness of what the screen showed me. I still wasn't sure if something was wrong or not, but I kept reading the material, as if in a daze.

It had been quite awhile since the events I was reading, but to me it felt like yesterday; even though I had not been there in person, I could sense how things were.

I was reading a history text about a group called AVALANCHE, and how they saved the world from impending doom. Not like the world was ever really grateful to those they owed their lives to. 

Luckily, those few members that had been the heroes of generations to come had written down their stories for others like myself to come across. I was facinated by their biographies. Their tragic histories, encrypted into my single computer. I could almost, in my mind's eye, see that epic battle between good and evil take place.

A loud knock at my door brought me back to the present. I rose from my desk. I cast a glace at my young sister, sleeping peacefully i the room across from mine. Then I sighed and opened the door slightly.

It was all they needed to burst in.

Four of them. Each clad in blue suits. They shoved the door the rest of the way open and bardged in. Two of them each gripped one of my arms. I protested, but I was helpless to stop them. One of my two captors clamped his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries in time not not awaken my sleeping sister.

"Is this the information?" one asked quietly. He pointed at my computer, shifting his pale blond hair out of his line of sight.

"That is it," a redhead, most likely their commander, replied, "Find the documents Myst Tek requires."

Myst Tek. The horrible assosiation. It had taken over right where the ShinRa corperation of the past had left off, right after AVALANCHE had ceased to exist.

And I knew exactly what they were searching for. My computer had document on past events. Including the event of the Jenova Project, and its subject, Sephiroth.

But I played dumb. "I don't know what you hope to find," I said difiantly, "but all that is in these documents is history biographies."

The redhead walked calmly toward me, a slight smirk on his face. He swung his hand, and the back of it caught me firmly on my cheek.

"We know what is contained in the documents," he spat, "And if we don't find what we're looking for here, we'll just have to kill you and look somewhere else."

My cheek burned, but I just continued to glare at him, as the two other of the four held my arms tightly.

"I think I've found it," the blond called, as he clicked away on my computer, searching through all the files.

The commander stepped up next to him to read the document in question. He let out a small chuckle.

"Only historical biographies, huh?" He turned to the blond, "Download this quickly."

The blond nodded and inserted a disk into the drive. When he had extracted all the necessary information, he removed the disk and swiftly put it into his pocket.

"Now," the redhead muttered smugly, "What to do with the little historian here??" He put his hand on his chin, mockingly acting as if deep in thought. Then he put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to face him. "I think she could use a little trip. See to it that she as a good flight."

The two restraining my pulled roughly, dragging me out of the house. I struggled to free myself, with no avail. They took me to the edge of the valley where I lived. My eyes widened in horror as my fate dawned on me. Before I could even scream, I was thrown off the edge to the seemingly bottomless abyss below.

~~~

  


I couldn't see a thing. the world was pitch black. Then I noticed that it wasn't the world I was in. I was floating. For a moment, I thought I was still falling, but I didn't hae the sense of my stomach churning, as one does when they fall from a high place.

The darkness surrounded me like a blanket. It dawned upon me that I might be dead-in the space between this world and the next.

Then I was hurled back into my earthly body. Slowly I opened my eyes, seeing the cliff above me. I tried to look around, but I was momentarily paralyzed. All I could do was breathe, which came labored and slow.

__I...survived? How?

I managed to tilt my head to look down. As it turns out, I had mearly fallen a small part of the way down, onto a tiny ledge. I made myself sit up, only to find that I had suffered quite a few injuries from the fall. My left arm was dislocated, and I was fairly sure I had more than a good share of cuts, scrapes, and possibly even a concusion.

Questions remained in my head, bugging my train of thought. What was Myst Tek planning to do with the information of the Jenova Project? Who were those strangers that had tried to do away with me? Would they be back? I hoped they thought I was dead. And one question stood out more than the others:

__How in bloody hell was I going to get back up this cliff??

I decided I had to do something. I didn't know anything about medical procedures, but I knew I couldn't very well climb back up with my arm the way it was. I shallowed hard at the aspect of what I had to do. I could either sit here and die on this blasted ledge, or relocate my arm and somehow climb back up.

I opted for the latter of the two, and prepared to jam my arm back in place. Not a plesant task, mind you, but necessary. I bit my bottom lip so hard, I tasted blood, but I corrected the wound; at least enough to let me climb.

As I began to pull my way up, I couldn't help but think of what had just occoured. One doesn't exactly go through a near-death experience and not come out wondering. And when I wasn't wondering-or worrying about what might happen if my arm should decide to return to its battered state-I noticed that I was still biting my lip. I realized why. As soon as I unclenched my teeth, the searing pain from my wounds almost literally punched me. I clamped down on my lip again, knowing it was going to be in sorry condition when this was over, thwn finding it trivial that I should worry of such things when one's life hangs in the balance. I can only know that you'll find the strangest things funny when you're not sure of your survival. 

With my good arm, I pulled myself up onto the land, an almost lifeless heap of flesh. It was then that I saw one of the most horrific sights of my twenty-six years as of that date-besides my 'death', of course...

My house, with all inhabitants inside, roared in brilliantly-cloured flames.

  


**A/N: Jeez, I didn't even mention the poor girl's name in this! What will happen to her? Will she avenge her sister and stop Myst Tek from carrying out its plans? What exactly **_**are**_** they planning? All this and more in the next thrilling chapter!! **

**  
**

**Please review. If you have any ideas for other chapters, please tell me! You could even go as far as e-mail me at **[**karurichan@hotmail.com**][1]**. **

** Arigato and Ja ne!!~**

   [1]: mailto:karurichan@hotmail.com



	2. The Mission Begins

past2 var styleSheet="\n"; if (navigator.appName == 'Netscape') { styleSheet += ".Helvetica12 { pont-family: Arial, Helvetica, adobe-helvetica, Arial Narrow; pont-size: 17px; }\n.Times10 { pont-family: Times New Roman, adobe-times, Times; pont-size: 10px; }\n"; } else { styleSheet += ".Helvetica12 { pont-family: Arial, Helvetica, adobe-helvetica, Arial Narrow; pont-size: 16px; }\n.Times10 { pont-family: Times New Roman, adobe-times, Times; pont-size: 10px; }\n"; } styleSheet += ""; document.write(styleSheet);  .Helvetica12 { pont-family: Arial, Helvetica, adobe-helvetica, Arial Narrow; pont-size: 16px; } .Times10 { pont-family: Times New Roman, adobe-times, Times; pont-size: 10px; } 

**Chapter Two: The Mission Begins**

**  
**

**Notes: I decided I'd better get along with this, because it's not going to stop nagging me until I do. So, for the...one person who reviewed- and put this on favorites list none the less- Yuffie Gainsborogh-Reeve--Here's the contination!**

**  
**

I stood motionless, my eyes wide and my mouth wider. 'This is not happening... I am not seeing this...' I told myself.

Then, from a mixture of fear and exaushtion, I collapsed into a dreamless unconsiousness.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I awoke, the blaze that seemed to sybolize my life so well was nothing more than a few whispy traces of smoke and a charred houseframe. I couldn't think of anything to do. I had just lost my sister...the only family I had...

__Because of them. Those four that had burst into my house last night. They took the records of the JENOVA Project. 'What could they possibly want with that?' I mentally slapped myself. 'What do you think Alli? They want to revive Sephiroth--or even worse...JENOVA itsself!'

I stumbled to my feet. The realization of my duty now filled my head. __I was the only one who knew this happened. It's up to me to stop them! 

'But how?'

Then it hit me: If they were going to revive evil...why couldn't I revive __good? If I could somehow get back the AVALANCHE team, they could save the world again! I just saw one problem in my plan...

The computer was now parading as charred plastic and machinery.

I uttered a small curse as I started to walk down the hill, into the town of Midgar. So much for that idea. But I had to do something and fast.

I stumbled into a small cafe on the outskirts of Midgar. The owner looked at me oddly, but said nothing as I slid into a booth.

"What can I get ya?" a waitress walked up to me.

"Can I get a coffee please?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Sure thing, hon."

I sat back in the fluffy comfort of the booth and tried to think. But being through all I had in the past 24 hours, my brain just wanted to rest. And I was more than happy to comply. My coffee came. After pouring a rather heavy amount of sugar and cream into it, I silently sipped and wathced the people in the cafe. 

__Just leave it be... a small voice in my head uttered, __Forget all about it, and live your life. You can't be a hero, so there's no use trying. You'l only get yourself killed.

__I almost chuckled. 'You're right about one thing,' I mentally told the voice, 'I'm going to live my life. And if that involves being a hero, I'm damn well going to try!'

I pulled out some gil and left it on the table for the coffee. Something seemed funny to me that the men had stolen computer information, but neglected to pickpocket me. Not what they wanted, I guessed.

Walking out of the cafe, I then realized that I didn't know where I was going next. I decided that the Midgar Library might be a good place to find some information.

Getting on one of the computer terminals that lined the walls of the library, I searched the historical databases. Of course, all it took to get into the information I needed was a few guessed passowrds.

__Yes, children, I was a hacker.

The frames whirled past my screen at alarming rates. I knew if I ddn't find the files I wated soon, I was going to have to stop- and even if I did find them, I was going to have one hell of a headache.

I halted the search at one particular frame. It was severely old, dating back to the pre-Meteor scare so long ago. I was surprised this hadn't been deleted yet. I printed out the frame, not even reading it. After stuffing the paper in my pocket, I bolted for the center of Midgar.

I didn't really know what I expected to find, but I searched the streets carefully. Basically in my own worlld, I was rudely brought back to reality by someone shoving me. I stumbled to keep my balance.

"Whadduya think we gots here?" a rather smug, accented voice asked.

I whirled around to face two men. One large and silent, the other, rather short and laughing. The large one made a lunge at me, but I quickly side-stepped. I turned to run, but realized I was trapped in an alleyway.

"Shit."

"We ain't gonna hurt ya," the short one laughed, "Jus' as long as ya hang over al ya money!"

The large man had taken this opportunity to grab my wrist, while I was preoccupied with the short one. I struggled, but was no match for him.

"Let her go!" another voice shouted. The two men looked curiously at where the voice had sounded.

I seized that oppourtunity to slip my wrist out of the large man's grip. I unintentionally ran towards the sound of the voice that had saved me. I found a young woman, about my age. She had pale lavender hair and bright blue eyes. She smirked at me as I skidded to a halt in front of her.

"This way!" she took my arm and pulled me out of the alley. She stopped a bit away, and opened a manhole cover in the road. 

"What?" I gasped. I was extremely confused by this whole ordeal, and everything was becoming very swirled.

"Jump!" she commanded. 

She didn't have to tell me twice. We plummeted down under the streets of Midgar, and landed in the sewers.

"Thank you," I said rather breathlessly.

"No problem. I'm Kirie, by the way."

"A-Allitra," I managed to say, before the spinning of the world around me stopped.

And everything went black.

  


  


**A/N: Okay! I really wanted to get into the Seph thing by now, but I'll do it next chapter I guess. Well, not much to say, except please R&R!!**

** ~Karuri-chan**

**  
**

**  
**

**Closing quote:**

**"Like Cait Sith on crack, so are the days of a Final Fantasy writer..." **

**(To which Cait replied: 'Yes dammit! CRACK CRACK!!!')**


End file.
